


Princess

by saienti



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Felix should Google how to mind ur own business, Friends With Benefits, I apologize in advance, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, but also Felix is a really good friend so dont come for him, if u made it this far thanks for coming to my Ted Tags, it is perfectly dumb, it might not always help, jsdksnkjn that was random, like he means well but, omg a wild useful tag appears, princess kink, so thats why i might go into depth a bit too much with the coffee, sometimes Felix is silly, tag urself im Felix, there will be no more spoiler tags, useless tags asf, why would anybody read this seriously wtf, yes i am a barista, yes the coffee shop is named get cool coffee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saienti/pseuds/saienti
Summary: Hyunjin has never found someone who ticks all the boxes of what he is looking for in a relationship.Changbin has never realized what he truly misses in a relationship.Until fate (or Felix) decides to spice things up.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Side Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. Get cool coffee

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii all my fellow Stay!!!  
> this is my first fic for this fandom, and im excited to share this with u all!  
> the pov is alternating between Hyunjin and Changbin!  
> i have more in the works, so please look forward to that!  
> i hope u enjoy this fic!  
> and yes i am a barista so i might go a bit overboard with the description of coffee, but ive tried to cut it down XD

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

“ _You have arrived. Your destination is on your right hand side_.” comes the automatic female voice out of the scrawny speakers of his phone. Hyunjin looks up, confused. It doesn’t look even remotely close to what Felix said when he described the café his boyfriend worked at. But then again, the way Felix perceives anything that has even the slightest connection to his boyfriend is always described a little like... seeing through heart shaped glasses. Anything Christopher does is absolutely fantastic and sparkling according to Felix. In real life, though, the small coffee shop is an understatement. The walls look like they used to be pink, but right now it has faded to a muted gray and the small outside seating area consists of two round tables with three flimsy folding chairs that look like they would fall if Hyunjin locks his gaze on them for too long. In a few pots that are poorly distributed around the area sits a cluster of sad looking flowers, beyond saving. One of the pots has fallen over and the dirt is spilling out onto the asphalt. The little sign over the glass door is a bit crooked, and the paint has rubbed off so if Hyunjin can’t really see what the name of the shop is.

“Ge- get coo- what?” he mutters and squints but it’s impossible to read. Especially when he is on the wrong side of the road. With a sigh, he drags his beanie further down his ears, shrugging in his big collar and pushes his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket while he waits for the sign to tell him he can safely cross the road. When he is in front of the shop, he tries again.

“Get cool- are they serious?” he cringes as he reads the full name. ‘ _Get cool coffee_ ’. He cringes again, scrunching his face into a pout. Does he really have to work here? Well, he doesn’t _have_ to, obviously. He can just say no. But he really needs the money. The door pushes open and Felix’s silver gray mullet bounces when he greets Hyunjin.

“Ay, mate! You made it!” he says in English, eyes invisible with the big grin he is sporting as he ushers Hyunjin inside. “It’s really slow today, so me and Channie are just chilling with a cup of coffee. Do you want some? It’s on the house.”

Felix acts like he also works here, but he spends more time here than in their actual apartment so Hyunjin guesses he feels right at home here. To be fair, his boyfriend works overtime a lot, and Felix is clingy so of course he will be wherever Christopher is.

“Yeah, please. An americano will be great.” Hyunjin accepts Felix’s offer and sits down on one of the armchairs by the table where all of Felix’s stuff is. His jacket lies thrown in a pile next to his seat, his bright yellow sweatshirt clings onto the back of the armchair. On the table sits Felix’s closed laptop dangerously close to a half full cup of cappucino, and textbooks lie scattered on the floor. He probably came here to study like he always says he will but never does because Christopher is here and the shop is pretty empty at any given time so there is plenty of time to chat and not enough time to study. If one goes by Felix’s priorities.

“Don’t spill it on your shirt, alright?” Felix teases, much too similar to the way Jisung teases Hyunjin about that very same incident. They have clearly been spending too much time together, Hyunjin should have known when he introduced them.

“It was one time!” he scowls, swatting at Felix’s hand when he has placed the drink down and goes for poking at Hyunjin’s cheek.

“It’s still funny as fuck. And the way you wailed, man I wish I had it recorded and set as my ringtone!”

“I’m glad my misery can make you smile. That shirt was my favorite.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, you’re acting like your mom didn’t manage to save it.” Felix snickers and sits down in his seat. They stay silent for a while, sipping their coffee and listening to the quiet background tune playing in a speaker behind the counter.

“Is only Chris working today?” Hyunjin asks after a few more minutes of peacefulness.

“As of now. Changbin has the closing shift so he is coming in later. But by then you and I will be out of here. We gotta get to the dinner reservations I made! Channie will catch up later, but we gotta hold the seats. It’s pretty fancy and it would suck to be too late.” Felix says with a bright smile, the kind that forces Hyunjin to smile too. It’s insanely contagious. “I can’t believe we actually got the apartment. It’s been such a crazy hunt, you know?”

Hyunjin nods, Felix and Christopher have been searching for an apartment of their own for months with no luck. Until now. So of course, celebrations are in order. Hyunjin tries to not feel too sad that he will lose his roommate, because he is truly happy for Felix and the loving relationship he has finally found himself in after several horrible ones. If anyone deserves happiness, it’s Felix.

“Hi, Hyunjin. Did you find your way here alright? It wasn’t too much of a hassle?” Christopher asks when his red hair appears from the bar area. Hyunjin nods, it had been pretty easy once he actually got the address right in his phone. “Great. I can show you around in the bar area so you get a bit familiar with where we keep all the coffee and syrups and stuff? And baby, please try to study a little bit?”

At this, Felix pouts and whines childishly. Christopher sighs and pads over to give his boyfriend a small kiss to cheer him up.

“You got this. I’ll reward you later with a treat.” he whispers seductively to Felix, and Hyunjin tries to pretend he didn’t actually hear that, turning away when an impish smile decorates Felix’s features. Quickly, he gets up and follows Christopher back behind the counter.

“So this is where we keep the flavors, and they are all marked so it won’t be too tricky to find them. And you won’t be alone for your first few shifts, obviously. Either me or Changbin will be here to help you.” the redhead says as he opens a cabinet stocked with dozens of bottles filled with different colored liquids. “And over here we have the sauces, like chocolate sauce and caramel sauce!”

He takes Hyunjin through the whole bar area, showing where to find coffee beans, take away mugs, tea bags and everything one could ever need as a barista.

“Changbin will guide you through how to make espresso and all that coffee stuff. Such things are better to go through once you have your first shift rather than now.”

Hyunjin nods again, trying to take it all in and remember it for his first shift in two days. Christopher gives him a quick glance.

“You have to put your hair up though, it’s a bit too long. Do you have hair ties? In case you don’t, we have a few next to the register.”

“No, I have a lot of them!” Hyunjin assures, making a mental note to bring a few to keep in his work-duffel.

“Other than that, I think you’re good to go. I don’t mind the earrings being left in your ears, I know Mrs. Oh doesn’t mind either. So you can keep them in. As long as your pretty princess hair stays out of the way you’re all set.” Christopher says, accompanied with a dimpled grin. Hyunjin tries to focus on anything but the way his cheeks burn at being called Princess. Christopher probably didn’t mean it like that. Why would he, anyways? He is dating Felix, a literal angel. And Hyunjin is not interested in him in any other way than a friendship. But it’s been such a long time since anybody, aside from Felix, has called him by his favorite nickname, his body can’t help it.

“Great.” he manages to choke out. “Shall we get ready to leave?”

“Yeah, you do that. Changbin should be here any second, so I’ll catch up with you soon.”

“I’ll go help Felix pack his stuff up.” Hyunjin says quickly, still too embarrassed over how his heart is fluttering in his chest. He flees the scene and if Christopher notices Hyunjin’s pink cheeks, he doesn’t comment on it. Thank fuck.

Dinner is great, both Hyunjin and Felix are hammered on a few shots of soju too many, but it’s great. It has been a while since they just hung out the three of them outside of the coffee shop and Hyunjin lets himself enjoy the moment. Christopher is still on the sober side of the drunk scale, but he handles his liquor better than Hyunjin and Felix. The latter is half a buttcheek away from completely sitting in Christopher’s lap, seemingly unfazed by the fact that the restaurant is a pretty fancy one. He is talking animatedly about the new apartment, Hyunjin is barely listening because he has heard Felix ramble about this apartment while showing pictures for the last week. Christopher looks at Felix like he hung the moon in the sky, and it’s so sickeningly sweet that Hyunjin almost feels jealous. Not because he wants to be on the receiving end of Christopher’s heart eyes, but because he wants the same thing for himself.

All his previous relationships have been shit, just like Felix’s. It’s kinda how they became friends. Bonding over idiotic exes. A stable pillar to build a friendship on, in all honesty. But while Felix’s exes had been absolute dickheads, undeserving of Felix’s radiant sunshine and way of caring for everybody, even those who couldn’t appreciate him, Hyunjin’s exes were shit for another reason. And it was always the same. When it came to actually having sex, nothing ever clicked. Which would have been fine if Hyunjin didn’t care that much. The problem is that he does care. It is a deal breaker, because one can only be deprived for so long. And nobody has ever been able to tick all of the boxes.

Maybe Hyunjin is spoiled, maybe he is asking for way too much.

“Stop overthinking, I can smell the smoke from the cogs turning all the way over here.” Felix whines, but it’s with a loving glint in his eyes, because he knows what’s going on inside of Hyunjin’s mind. “Here, take another shot! And then we gotta leave. I’m starting to feel nauseous.”

Hyunjin downs his last shot and gathers his stuff, the room spinning a bit too much for his liking. He really could use a blowjob right now, but is too lazy to call any of his usual hookups. They won’t leave him satisfied anyways. He would ask Felix, but things between them have changed with Christopher in the picture and Hyunjin doesn’t wanna get in the way. He feels hands land on either of his shoulder blades, and the next thing he sees is Felix’s brown eyes searching his. He is so close that Hyunjin can count the freckles decorating his skin, it’s one of his favorite things about Felix.

“Are you okay?” Felix asks, stroking Hyunjin’s cheekbone with his small hand. Hyunjin nods, but it doesn’t convince anybody. Felix pats his cheek once more, turning towards Christopher to say something that Hyunjin can’t quite make out, and then he is being led towards the exit. How did he manage to spiral down this fast? It must be the alcohol mixed with the loneliness and seeing how in love Felix and Christopher are.

“I’ll sleep at home tonight, okay Princess?” Felix whispers in a low voice, and Hyunjin nods gratefully. Felix is the only friend who is allowed to call him Princess. Hyunjin isn’t really sure why. Maybe it’s from when they were kids, when people used to pick on Hyunjin and call him princess as something negative because he liked having his hair longer than the other boys, and Felix wanted to change that word into something that made Hyunjin feel loved and safe. And it worked, now being Hyunjin’s favorite nickname. It’s different when Felix says it, though. It feels more familiar than sexual when it comes from Felix.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Channie. I love you.” Hyunjin hears Felix say to his boyfriend before he is gently pushed inside a cab to go home.

“I love you, take care of Jinnie.” is the last thing Christopher says, and then Hyunjin is dozed off on his friend’s shoulder.

☆

  
  


He is buried in his beanie and oversized collar, completely incognito mode, when the bell announces his arrival. He walks up to the register to fetch the key to the back door so he can change into his work clothes.

“Welcome! What would you like to order?” comes a voice. A male with a flashy sidecut and silver streaked hair comes into view once Hyunjin actually peers over the edge of the collar of his sweater. He is a few inches shorter than Hyunjin, with broad shoulders and sharp eyes. He is so hot that Hyunjin has to swallow a whine that threatens to escape his tightly sealed lips. Despite looking small because of their height difference, he looks like he could snap Hyunjin in half with those thighs, and Hyunjin has to swallow before he can get his voice under control enough to answer.

“Hi. I’m working here. I mean I am new- I’m hired from today. Can I get the key to the back door?” he stutters out, and the shorter man smiles.

“Sure, here you go. I’m Changbin!” he says, handing Hyunjin a key with a slightly shaky hand.

“Hyunjin.”

☆☆

The bell dings at the front door, and Changbin turns around quickly to take the customer’s order. Finally some work. The morning has been crazy slow, he has only had a handful of guests and it’s already 11am. He is met by a tall man who is fidgeting with his sleeves. He looks out of place, eyes downcast and tips of blonde hair poking out under a gray beanie. His features are hidden behind a big collar and the beanie, but from what Changbin can see, he is cute.

“Welcome! What would you like to order?” he asks, and the other man peers over his collar to look at Changbin. His eyes are big and expressive, dark irises meeting Changbin’s own. It has him choking on air a little, Changbin is a sucker for pretty eyes. And this boy possesses one of the most beautiful pairs of eyes Changbin has ever seen.

“Hi. I’m working here. I mean I am new- I’m hired from today. Can I get the key to the back door?”

Changbin wants to coo over him. The boy is utterly adorable. It also makes him nervous, because they are about to be colleagues. Changbin tries to ignore this, handing over the key to his new coworker.

“Sure, here you go. I’m Changbin!” he manages to say, and curses his hand for shaking a bit when he holds the key out.

“Hyunjin.” he offers with a half smile, rushing towards the door.

As soon as Hyunjin is out of sight, Changbin takes a deep breath, tasting the name on his tongue. He tries busying himself with making a cappucino for himself, but the milk comes out weird and the heart he tries making looks wobbly and gloomy.

“That’s very pretty.” Hyunjin says, looming over Changbin’s shoulder. Changbin is taken by surprise, jumping with a shriek, splashing half of the coffee on the floor and simultaneously knocking his head on Hyunjin’s chin.

“Shit, I’m so sorry. I didn’t hear you come in, holy fuck. I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” he begins to apologize profusely, turning around to say it to Hyunjin’s face. However, he is struck dumb when he faces the taller boy. The blonde hair is now tied up in a high half-ponytail, two strands framing his sculpted cheeks. Changbin can finally get a good look at Hyunjin, and his breath catches. He is stupidly handsome with his sharp eyes and plush lips. They look shiny and Changbin idly wonders what flavor the lipgloss is. “I-”

He is rendered mute, studying the boy in front of him a little too openly. Hyunjin’s cheeks are dusted with a subtle pink tint as he looks to the floor, a shy hand instantly flying to his nape.

“Do I have something on my face?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper and it snaps Changbin out of his haze. To his advantage, there are actually some splashes of the foamy milk from the cappucino splattered on his chin and lips.

“Uh- I- yes. Wait, I’ll grab a towel for you to wipe it off.” Changbin rushes to the back of the bar, snatching a clean towel from the rack and runs it under the tap for a second before handing it over to Hyunjin. “Once again, I’m sorry.”

“No, _I’m_ sorry. I can be very quiet. It wasn’t my intention to sneak up behind you like a creep.”

They look at each other for a short second, before bursting into laughter. It makes the awkward tension evaporate instantly and they can finally breathe easier. Changbin makes the mistake of opening his eyes a bit too early though, catching a glimpse of Hyunjin’s crescented eyes, bunched up cheeks and big grin. Shit. He is stunning. Changbin is immediately back to not breathing, shutting up abruptly which causes Hyunjin to trail off and look at him with a small tilt of his head.

“Are you alright?” he asks, and Changbin nods back to reality. This will definitely be a problem.

“Here, let me help you.” he offers, cursing his brain out for coming up with such an idiotic thing. What the hell, brain? He should not be getting closer to Hyunjin, because that will make things worse. Fortunately, Hyunjin seems to realize this too, and shakes his head quickly.

“No, it’s fine! Thank you though. I got it.” he smiles, crouching down so he can see himself in the shiny reflection of the espresso machine. “See? All gone!”

Changbin nods along, trying to come up with something to say that isn’t ‘you are the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen’ or ‘can I please also touch your face?’, but to no avail. Why is he completely incapable of normal human conversation around pretty people? Hyunjin must think he is an absolute twerp.

“So- uh. Chris told me that you would show me how to make espresso and how to foam the milk?” Hyunjin tries quietly, inching closer. “Should we start there?”

“Of course, how could I forget? I’m sorry. Yes, let us begin with the espresso!” he says a bit too loudly, and from the corners of his eye he is sure he sees Hyunjin’s lips twitch in a tiny smile. He takes the handle out from where it’s lodged safely in the machine from when he used it a few minutes ago. It grounds him, this is something he knows. Coffee. It can’t go wrong here.

“You first take this, the handle, out. Then you gotta get all the old espresso out from here, you see?” he explains, holding the handle out for Hyunjin to be able to make eye contact with the dark espresso cake nestled inside.

“Hello, Mr. Espresso.” Hyunjin snickers, and Changbin is about to drop the whole damn handle alongside his sanity. That has to be the cutest shit he has ever heard. He clears his throat to cover up himself cooing over this boy once more, forcing his mind to go back to coffee.

“And now, bye Mr. Espresso.” he plays along, dunking the handle against the knockbox to get the espresso out. Hyunjin giggles again. Changbin explains every step of the way of making a perfect espresso, from the amount of coffee needed to how long it should take for the espresso to be brewed. Hyunjin listens intently the whole time, nodding along.

“And this. _This_. This is a perfect espresso.” Changbin breathes out as he puts the tiny cup of impeccable espresso down on the counter. He leans closer and Hyunjin follows. “You can see here how the quality of the beans pay off, the créma is rich and evenly distributed. And, not to forget, it smells amazing.”

They both breathe in, and Changbin can’t help but notice the subtle cologne Hyunjin is wearing. It’s sweet and light, drawing him in.

“It does smell fantastic. How did you learn all this?” Hyunjin asks, eyes big and amazed.

“Long story. I’m self taught and very interested. I’ll teach you everything I know if you want to?”

Hyunjin nods eagerly. It makes Changbin’s heart swell.

☆

“Guys, we have after work this Friday. It’s our first one with Jinnie in the team!” Felix says loudly as he enters the shop on a cloudy Wednesday, Hyunjin in tow behind him. Christopher laughs from behind Changbin while he makes a latte for one of their regulars. “It’s gonna be so much fun, it will be the first time we are five people!”

“Here you go, Sir. Enjoy!” Christopher offers with a smile as he hands the drink to the man, before turning towards Felix and Hyunjin. “You are not even working here, baby.”

Felix pouts at the fake scolding, rushing up to the counter to steal a kiss.

“But I’m always here and I’m always invited to after work!” he whines, and Christopher takes his boyfriend’s face in his hands and gives him another kiss.

“That’s true, angel.”

They are so openly loving, it makes Changbin a bit shy. How should he greet Hyunjin? A handshake seems way too formal now that they have been working a few shifts together, but a hug might be too close? Hyunjin steps closer to the register, and Changbin, awkward as he is, holds his hand out. Hyunjin looks at it for a short while, before beaming softly and reaching his own hand out to shake Changbin’s. Hyunjin’s hands are warm and slightly smaller than Changbin’s own and it feels kind of nice. Until Felix barks out a loud sound that might be a laugh.

“What kind of stale greeting _was_ that?” he says, laughing at their still interlocked hands. He holds Christopher’s hand in a teasing manner. “Pleasure.” he says in English.

Hyunjin rolls his eyes and shoves at Felix’s shoulder harshly.

“Stop being an idiot.” he mutters, but it’s not very intimidating.

“Pleasure indeed.” Felix stage whispers to Hyunjin with an exaggerated Aussie accent, definitely aware that Changbin can hear him. At this, Hyunjin looks like he wants to be swallowed whole. Changbin can’t help but feel a bit sorry for him, Felix is truly a man of few boundaries.

“Where should the after work take place this time?” he interjects, trying to save them from the trainwreck that Felix looks eager to put them through. Changbin has no idea what Hyunjin has told Felix, and it creates a nervous flutter inside his belly.

“We thought that we could start with some drinks here, like last time. And then Felix had a place he wanted us to try out!” Christopher says, helping Changbin to steer them away from Felix’s agenda.

“Yeah, I’ve heard it’s dope. You’re gonna love it.” Felix mumbles, a devilish glint in his eyes when he locks his gaze on Changbin. Hyunjin shrieks, interrupting the one sided staring contest.

“Felix! Oh my gosh!” he wheezes out with a nervous laughter.

“But I just wanna-”

“ _Not_ that place, Lix.” Christopher sighs, flicking his boyfriend’s nose. “It’s up to Hyunjin to decide if we ever go there.”

Felix rubs his nose, but stays silent. Changbin’s mind is racing. What the hell was that?

☆☆


	2. After Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin attends his first After Work with his new colleagues, and it doesn't really go as planned. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii!!!! i am baaack hehehhe sorry for the long wait, school is killing me and this fic was a bit tricky for my brain to figure out this chapter  
> a lil warning, this chapter has a pretty graphic smut scene so u know :3  
> i also hate this ch so i might rewrite it stay tuned to find out  
> also Day6 happens to make a guest apperance, and i know nothing about them so i hope i dont dissapoint any My Days hehehehhe  
> i hope u enjoy this chapter!

☆☆

Hyunjin wants to commit arson. Can Felix be any less subtle? He is thankful that the drink he has covers the lower half of his face because he is on the verge of dying over here.

They all are seated around one of the tables inside the small shop, and Hyunjin is sipping on some deadly cocktail Felix whipped up for him a few minutes ago. He glares at Felix from where he is snuggled up in the armchair, but it’s a little underwhelming since Felix can’t see that Hyunjin is actually murdering him with his eyes when he is straddling his boyfriend’s lap, licking along his jawline.

“Could you please save the porn for when you don’t have an audience?” Mrs. Oh jokes, shoving at Felix’s shoulder to throw him off balance. Felix just snickers and waggles his eyebrows at the woman with as little grace as humanly possible.

“What if-” he starts, but Christopher slaps his hand over Felix’s mouth instantly.

“Shush, angel. You’re way too tipsy for that conversation right now.” he says while Felix pouts behind his palm. “How about, instead of making the whole team uncomfortable, you could tell them the kinds of different cocktails you made for us?”

At this, Felix’s whole face scrunches up into a glowing smile. He bounces a bit in Christopher’s lap as he starts to explain. Bless Christopher for always knowing how to manage the situation.

“Okay, so for myself I made a drink that I haven’t named yet but it’s super simple with passion fruit syrup and strawberry soda and vodka. And for Channie I made-”

Hyunjin tunes out, not really bothered with what Felix put in these drinks except for the fact that they will make him drunk. Which is the ultimate goal for tonight. He zones out, staring off into the distance between small sips of the strong cocktail, thinking about nothing and it’s surprisingly easy to feel relaxed amongst his new coworkers. Their chattering is a distant background noise, just loud enough to be heard but not too overwhelming. Without his consent, his gaze lands on Changbin. His jawline flexes a bit when he clenches his jaw at some -probably- inappropriate joke Felix wheezes out, and it’s strangely sensual how the muscles move under his smooth skin. Hyunjin can’t look away. He traces the jawline with his eyes, ending up at the older boy’s mouth. Pretty lips wrapped around a straw, absently sucking up the last of his cocktail as he listens to something about the new apartment Felix has to tell. When Changbin lets go of the straw, a tiny droplet stays on his lips, snuggling up against the pink skin. It’s taunting Hyunjin in all its wet glory. It’s about to drive him absolutely crazy, just sitting there. Bright red and shiny and-

“Are we boring you, baby?” Felix teases, snapping Hyunjin out of the tipsy trance he was deep in only a second ago. When he meets Felix’s eyes, he snorts.

“What? Did you really think I came here to listen to your blabbering about your new place?” he snickers, sticking his tongue out in a teasing manner. “If I had a yen for every time you have told me, and everybody else, about the apartment, I would be the richest man in Korea, that’s for sure.”

Felix pokes his tongue back at him, brows furrowed in mock anger.

“You’re just jealous because you don’t get to live with me anymore!”

“You have a point. I will miss the cleanliness of the bathroom!” Hyunjin laughs and Felix schreeches loudly.

“I knew you only loved me for my cleaning abilities!”

The younger boy fists the shirt over his heart between his fingers, falling back onto Christopher with a wail.

“You’re getting more dramatic than Hyunjin, baby.” Christopher laughs fondly, pecking his boyfriend’s hair.

“Yeah, stop that. It’s  _ my  _ toxic trait. Get your own!” Hyunjin snorts before getting up to fetch a new drink to switch from the deadly concoction he is consuming now. He notices Changbin jump up aswell, offering him a small smile.

“I need a new drink too.” he excuses, bowing to let Hyunjin go first.

“Binnie, you’re so obvi-” Felix shouts too loudly for the small area, but is probably cut off by Christopher again.

“Damn, Felix is hammered.” Changbin grins at him while they mix something fresh to drink.

“Well, yeah. His cocktails are legit poison disguised as drinks. Fatal if you consume more than two.” Hyunjin giggles, remembering way too many black out drunk nights from their youth. Or at least he remembers what happened before he became unconscious.

“I can tell, my vision already is blurry and I can handle my alcohol pretty well. I’m surprised though, you seem fine?”

Changbin eyes him up, a bit closer than they usually are when they are both sober. The silent attraction is even more palpable now.

“I only had half of mine, I needed a break from whatever monster that was.”

“To be honest, I didn’t catch what the ingredients were either.”

They look at each other for a quiet beat, before bursting out into laughter in unison.

“I heard that!” comes Felix’s voice from the seating area. Hyunjin barely registers it though, too busy to commit every sound of Changbin’s laughter to memory. It’s a funny pitch and a little bit ugly, but that just makes Hyunjin like it more. It’s so unique, and Hyunjin wants to hear it again and again. As their giggles die out, they just look at each other. Changbin’s so handsome, it makes Hyunjin shy.

“You are  _ so  _ cute.” the shorter man says breathily, and then his eyes go comically wide and he covers his mouth instinctively. “I mean- uh- you’re like- I meant like-”

Hyunjin can’t help but lean a tiny bit closer, the booze and Changbin’s unexpected admission making him unusually bold.

“I hope you meant  _ exactly  _ what you said. Because then the attraction is mutual.” he whispers, nudging Changbin’s shoulder before sauntering out to the others with his drink and some newly found confidence. He loves that he can hear Changbin sputter behind him in hopefully good shock.

“It’s deadass freezing, can’t we get inside soon?” Felix whines in a breathy voice that always seems to melt Christopher. He looks at his boyfriend and coos.

“My baby is so cold, hm? Don’t worry, I’m just trying to get a hold of Brian, he said he could get us in!”

Felix murmurs something without words and presses closer to Christopher.

It’s just the four of them left, Mrs. Oh called it a night when they all were done at the coffee shop. Hyunjin feels a bit bad for not interacting too much with her, but honestly he was a little nervous meeting his boss and all. To be fair, she seemed to just enjoy watching them all get along, looking like a proud mother hen with her little chickens.

“Mate! Over here!” a tall brunette yells at them in English from a door further down the building. Christopher waves at the man and ushers them all to where he is holding a door open. “Sorry, bro. Got held up by the soundcheck! I swear there is always something going wrong.”

He is dressed in a pair of bleached jeans and a simple, crisp dress shirt, brown hair carefully styled to look the right kind of messy. Hyunjin feels 87% confident that this is Brian.

“No worries, just my crybaby boyfriend complaining.” Christopher smiles, stroking Felix’s pouting cheek. “Anyways, we are here now!”

“Good to see you all, it’s been forever!” the male hugs them all and comes to a stop in front of Hyunjin. “And you must be Hyunjin! Nice to finally meet you!”

Before Hyunjin can react, he is swooped up in a warm hug from 87% Brian. It’s strange but at the same time very nice.

They all go inside, and get a booth and some drinks. Soon, four other boys join in and they fill the booth easily. 87% Brian turns out to be 100% Brian, and together with the rest of the boys they introduce themselves as Day6, a local rock band that Christopher has been producing for at the side from working at ‘ _ Get cool coffee _ ’. Apparently, they are the main act of tonight’s show and Hyunjin can’t deny he is curious to what Christopher does outside of being Felix’s overly attentive boyfriend and an overworking barista. Not that he is performing, but this is music he has helped bring to life and knowing Christopher, it can’t possibly be bad. He is a perfectionist.

However, something is tugging at his attention. Not physically, but Hyunjin can feel Changbin’s eyes on him. It’s thrilling to be flirted with so openly, and Hyunjin gloats in the limelight. Had he been sober, he would probably reel himself in a bit. They are coworkers. He isn’t supposed to have relationships with colleagues. Hell, he isn’t even sure if he is allowed to. But then again, they aren’t in a relationship, this is just some innocent flirting. They haven’t even hugged properly. So he continues to shamelessly throw glances at Changbin, playing with a strand of his hair, being extra mindful of the little umbrella for his cocktail as he picks it up and licks it off, placing it behind his ear with a twirl. Tracing his fancy glass with his finger, letting the pad of his finger linger a little extra long against his lips when he swoops up the sugary residue coating the rim of the glass. Changbin stares at him, barely blinking, through all of it. It’s pretty dark inside the booth so Hyunjin can’t see too well how Changbin’s facial expression looks, but that might be a good thing. Because when the small flickers of light  _ do  _ cross his face, Hyunjin’s breath catches from the intensity.

“Guys, it’s time! Come on!” Brian interrupts their game, and Hyunjin wants to whine. He was on his way to get really worked up. He is pushed out from the booth and towards the stage by Christopher and one of the other members that might be Wonpil or Jae. It doesn’t matter, the spell is broken and Hyunjin sulks petulantly as the band gets ready on the small stage. He quickly gets into the right spirit as the boys start to play though, it’s catchy and Hyunjin sways drunkenly while whistling to spur the band on. He isn’t aware of the presence creeping up behind him, snaking his arm around Hyunjin’s waist. He jumps in surprise, but smiles immediately when he sees Changbin.

“It’s so good, right?” Hyunjin yells over the music, and Changbin nods.

“Do you wanna get another drink?” the older boy asks, and it’s Hyunjin’s turn to nod. They weasel their way back to the bar and Changbin orders them a green looking shot each. Hyunjin grimaces.

“This is so strong!” he says with a giggle, accepting the shot nonetheless.

“That’s the point.” Changbin smirks, and clinks the glasses. They down the contents and Hyunjin trembles, it’s sour.

“Ah, did you order Apple Sourz or what?” he shouts even though he already knows it was exactly that. Changbin just looks at him, gaze a tad bit unfocused but with resolve.

“I gotta say this now while we are both still drunk because I’m not sure if I-” he slurs a little bit and Hyunjin can’t stop the giggle escaping. It’s adorable in a weird kind of way. Their awkward flirting. He shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t. This is not something he should entertain. But it’s just harmless flirt-

“You are so pretty. Like a Princess.” Changbin whispers under his breath, and Hyunjin falls.

☆☆

He has no idea what made him blurt that out, but he is so thankful he did. He isn’t sure what he expected to come from his little compliment, but he wasn’t this lucky even in his wildest fantasies. To have Hyunjin literally fall for him, right into his arms and press his soft lips against Changbin’s in a devouring kiss, whining into his mouth and clawing at his shirt. His head is spinning and all he can think about is how pliant Hyunjin is in his hands, molding to his every touch like clay.

He hasn’t ever thought of a boy as a princess, but there is something about Hyunjin’s aura that is so… distinctively princessy. He is not completely convinced if he even likes calling another man something feminine, but Hyunjin most certainly is. If his desperation to cling to Changbin is anything to go by. Changbin really should pry him off, he should not be doing this. He should call them both a cab each and go home and sleep on it and pretend it never happened. So naturally, he grabs their jackets and waves down one cab to the both of them. Before they get inside though, he steadies Hyunjin and looks him dead in the eye. He needs to know Hyunjin wants this too.

“Baby. What do you want?” he asks, wincing at how easy the nickname slinks out when he looks at Hyunjin and fighting the urge to just pounce the taller man right here and right now. Hyunjin is surprisingly sober when he answers.

“I want you. Take me home. Please.”

So Changbin does.

☆

They stumble against the door, too occupied to care that it might not be properly locked. Changbin has never been at Felix’s place, but he felt it was better to take Hyunjin to a place he knows well so he can feel comfortable and back out any time he wants. He is curious as to how Felix and Hyunjin live but he can’t be bothered to pay much attention now though, not when he has Hyunjin’s throat under his lips and his hands on Hyunjin’s perfect ass. With every soft bite he places onto the delicate skin of Hyunjin’s neck, a whimper leaves the taller man’s lips, hips jerking against nothing.

“Where is your bedroom, Jinnie?” he murmurs between bites, and Hyunjin shakily steers them towards a door with a sign on it.  _ Princess _ .

“Don’t call me Jinnie now, please. Only pet names, I’m begging you.”

Changbin likes calling him Jinnie, but the pleading tone in Hyunjin’s voice leaves him incapable of disobeying such a simple request.

“Of course, baby. Anything.” he agrees, watching mesmerized how Hyunjin lands on his back on the cream white covers, blonde hair splaying around his face like a halo. “Angel.”

Hyunjin whines needily, making grabby hands to get Changbin to follow him down on the bed. Changbin dips down to Hyunjin’s collarbone, nipping at it and listens to the soft gasps coming from above him. He is careful with marking him up though, not wanting to go too far. He traces over Hyunjin’s neck, nosing at the skin and tugs at his earrings with his teeth.

“Stop teasing me, please just-” Hyunjin whispers, unbuttoning the pastel blue dress shirt he has been wearing all night. Changbin sits back as Hyunjin slowly reveals his torso. They haven’t turned on any lamps, but the street lights filter in through the drawn, sheer curtains of Hyunjin’s bedroom, allowing Changbin to see the most exquisite piece of art form at his very fingertips. He can see the goosebumps flaring up, he can see the rises and falls of Hyunjin’s rib cage under his caramel skin, he can see the beads of sweat already emerging with the rising heat between them.

“Can I touch you, Princess?” he asks under his breath. Hyunjin exhales shakily and nods with a jerky movement. Changbin reaches out and puts his hand on Hyunjin’s small waist. He closes his eyes and lets the warmth seep into his hand. Without looking, he continues to smooth his hand all over the exposed skin of Hyunjin’s body. He can hear the younger boy whine softly, pushing up into his palm. It’s driving him mad.

“Do you wanna top or bottom?” Hyunjin asks, and the question feels loud in the otherwise silent space.

“It- I usually top, but if you-” he answers, opening his eyes to look at Hyunjin. The other smiles at him, cocking an eyebrow.

“Good, because I love to bottom.” he says, grabbing Changbin’s hand and moving it with purpose down to his jeans. “Undress me, Sir.”

Changbin has never been called Sir, and he would lie if he said it didn’t make his dick twitch. He prays to everything holy that he will be able to get fully hard. It is never a problem, but he has been drinking and he also has this insanely stunning boy in front of him wanting him to fuck him which easily adds a bit of pressure.

“Su-sure.” he stutters, and mentally punches himself into next week. That was very Sir of you, Changbin. Hyunjin just beams at him fondly though, so seemingly no harm done. He takes a deep breath and grounds himself before undoing the fly of Hyunjin’s jeans, tugging them off with no grace at all. He can’t help but stare at the obvious bulge in Hyunjin’s boxers, he is big.

“Come on, all of it!” the younger boy pleads, kicking his leg to poke Changbin’s thigh. “I know I’m pretty, but I feel even better than I look.”

Changbin laughs at Hyunjin’s confidence, it’s charming. He decides to match it up, two can play this game. He quickly discards Hyunjin’s last piece of clothing, leaving him naked and exposed before he grabs his cock and pumps it quickly. Hyunjin whimpers in shock, but seems pleasantly surprised.

“Do you wanna be a good baby and hand me some lube so I can prep you?” he asks, voice challenging. Hyunjin reaches up behind the pillows and tosses out a bottle. “Good boy.”

He can see Hyunjin preening at the praise, and it makes Changbin want to praise him more.

“Spread your legs for me.” he commands, and Hyunjin does. “Look at you, such a good Princess.”

“Thank you.” Hyunjin says in a small voice. Changbin opens the bottle and pours out the viscous fluid into his palm, dipping two fingers in it after he has closed the cap. He rolls the two fingers together to take the edge of the coldness and reaches down to trace Hyunjin’s rim. He can feel the muscle fluttering against the pad of his index finger, and he slowly pushes inside. Hyunjin gasps, but continues to squirm lower onto Changbin’s finger when he stops to ask if he is okay.

“I want all of it.” Hyunjin tells him, to further prove his point. Changbin pushes all the way inside, it’s so incredibly tight and hot and he has to force himself to focus. Hyunjin clenches down around his finger, and Changbin stifles a moan. He can already imagine how good it will feel to be inside of the other boy. He begins moving his finger, watching as it reappears from Hyunjin’s body, shiny with lube. Then he pushes inside again, loving every inch of wet hotness around him.

“More.” Hyunjin urges after a few more pushes, and Changbin tuts at him.

“So demanding, angel. Is that how we behave?”

Hyunjin shakes his head and lowers his gaze.

“Can I please have another finger inside of me, Sir?”

Changbin’s dick twitches again, he loves this dynamic more than he ever thought he would.

“Of course, Princess.” he murmurs, pushing in another digit alongside the first one. He begins scissoring Hyunjin open, carefully listening to every sound he produces to make sure he doesn’t hurt him.

Another finger later has Hyunjin writhing in the sheets, begging for even more. Changbin pulls his fingers free, and wipes them on his jeans as he looks for his wallet where he has spare condoms. When he finds one, he discards his own clothes and sighs contently at being free from the denim prison he put his cock inside. Hyunjin hums appreciatively, sitting up to get a bit closer.

“Can I put it on?” he asks, and Changbin can’t say no when he looks up at him with those big eyes.

“Please.”

Hyunjin steals the condom from Changbin’s grip, rips it open and pushes it over his erection with practiced ease.

“How do you want me?” he then asks, laying back down and presenting himself with spread legs like the most sinful of paintings.

“Just like that is perfect, Princess.” Changbin answers, and Hyunjin shivers. Changbin lowers himself down, lining himself up with the younger’s asshole, one final silent question hanging between them. Hyunjin nods and Changbin pushes forward. It punches the air out of him, hits him like a fucking trainwreck and he is so close to cumming barely even a second in. It’s so overwhelmingly good that he wants to cry and scream at the same time. He would be embarrassed by how close he is already if it wasn’t for Hyunjin’s loud wailing underneath him letting him know he is also just as shell shocked.

“You feel- ah- so good-” he hears himself say, it sounds pathetic but Hyunjin just moans again, begging him to move. So he does, giving neither of them time to adjust and it’s perfect and horrible at the same time. He quickly realizes just how drunk he still is, and judging by the look on Hyunjin’s face, he is too. It’s uncomfortable and the wrong angle but still so good and both of them moan into the shared space between them, chasing their orgasms at an insane pace. He swiftly grabs Hyunjin’s hips and hikes him up to get a better aim while he blindly fumbles around, reaching for Hyunjin’s hand to guide it so he can jerk himself off because Changbin is too drunk to be a gentleman.

“Touch yourself for me, Princess.” he commands, trying to keep his voice level but it still breaks. Hyunjin paces his hand with Changbin’s irregular thrusts, wailing at the top of his lungs when by some miracle, Changbin seems to find the perfect angle.

“ _ Fuck- _ just- yes- I’m-” Hyunjin’s voice rings in his ears and he gets no more warning before the younger of them cums, white streaks splattering between their heaving chests. Fuck, Changbin actually made him cum. Hyunjin’s ass clenches around him like a vice, convulsing with his orgasm and it sets Changbin’s own off. He fills the condom with a guttural growl, feeling so good and so ashamed because this is by far the best and the worst sex he has ever had.

When they come down and Changbin has pulled out and gotten them all clean and snuggly inside Hyunjin’s blankets, they exchange a look and let their laughs fill the room. It clears the air and makes it less awkward.

“Okay so let’s never have drunk sex ever again.” Hyunjin finally wheezes out, and Changbin nods.

☆

They have sex. Drunk. Again. Not even three days later. Christopher has the closing shift so Hyunjin comes over to Changbin’s apartment and they order takeout and watch two horrible romantic comedies that have them in tears from laughing at their own jokes about the characters. They are too many soju shots in to stop the sex.

It’s just as bad as the first time, because alcohol and sex doesn’t really mix well together. And still, Changbin loves it. And Hyunjin does too. He tells Changbin so. Even though they hate it.

☆

Something happens after that night. Hyunjin becomes distant, and a gnawing worry starts to grow inside of Changbin’s belly. He isn’t as talkative at work as he is usually, and whenever Changbin sends him a text, he is ghosted. He tries not thinking about it too much at first, maybe Hyunjin just needs some time. It all happened pretty fast. He stays away for a bit, doesn’t start conversation as much when they work together, stops texting him. Hoping it will help. It doesn’t.

He wants to understand what went wrong. Did Hyunjin regret them having sex? If he did, then he wouldn’t have told Changbin that he loved it, would he? Even if it was bad? Changbin knows it was bad, nobody performs well drunk. But they laughed about it afterwards. Everything seemed fine when they parted after breakfast next morning. He twists and turns at the events in his mind, trying to figure it out. He doesn’t know Hyunjin very well either, so his only option is to confront him or talk to Felix. Both seem bad.

Changbin realises he must have fucked up big time when Christopher enters the coffee shop on a rainy Tuesday instead of Hyunjin.

“Where is- eh- Hyunjin?” Changbin asks when Christopher appears behind the bar in his working clothes.

“He called me and said he didn’t feel well and needed me to take his shift. He asked me if I could take all of his shifts this week.” Christopher answers as he punches in. “Didn’t he tell you? You two got pretty close quickly so I thought you knew.”

“No, I didn’t.” Changbin mutters, turning away to make a cappucino for himself. When he is done, he sends a new text to Hyunjin, asking him if he is alright, if Changbin did anything wrong. A few minutes later.  _ Read _ .

☆☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo i love angst and i had to get it in here hehehe  
> until next time  
> uwus only  
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> leave some kudos for a starving author in the pink, glittery box right here *pokes happily*  
> i love u!!  
> until next time  
> uwus only  
> xx


End file.
